


A Guy Thing

by Biblio (Heyerchick)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyerchick/pseuds/Biblio
Summary: Slash: 	Jack and Daniel involved in a loving and committed relationship, which usually involves sex.Rating: 	NC-17Category: 	First Time.  Romance.Season/Spoilers: 	Season 3.Synopsis: 	Two guys in a tent.  A response to the Alpha Gate Friday Night Fic Challenge: FNF~7Warnings: 	A story of very little plot.





	A Guy Thing

"Daniel?  Whatchadoin?"

"What does it look like?"

"You're not getting in here with me," Jack insisted with all the natural authority of his twenty-mumble years in the United States Air Force.

"Stop whining and move over."

"You're supposed to be quaking in your boots," Jack pointed out, as the sounds of complicated zipping grew more urgent.

Daniel rocked back on his haunches, his head brushing against the roof of the claustrophobic little tent they were sharing one narrow ledge over from Teal'c and Sam.  "I am," he said, surprised.  "It's freezing!"

"Shaking with fear," Jack corrected him sharply.

"Oh."

"Not even a little?" Jack coaxed.

"No."

"Prick."

"Get over yourself, Colonel," Daniel retorted briskly as he shuffled around to the top of the now joined sleeping bags, got his feet in and shimmied all the way down until he touched the bottom.

"The correct guy thing is to lie back to back and talk gruffly about manly sports," Jack pointed out helpfully.

Daniel considered this in silence.  Then he plastered himself to Jack, hugging and clinging limpet-like to every warm spot he could reach.

"Heat seeking linguist," Jack grumbled.  "You don't care at all that you're lying on my arm, do you?"

Daniel sighed heavily and made a production job of hitching up so Jack could pull his arm free and attempt to massage some life back into it.  Once the appendage was sufficiently resuscitated, Daniel took hold of it again and hauled it round his shoulders.  Then he snuggled in, giving a little pleasured sigh.

"You don't care about correct guy behaviour, either," Jack accused him indignantly.

"You're lovely and warm and surprisingly comfortable for such a sour sonovabitch.  That, I care about," Daniel murmured, hugging Jack that much closer.  Then he put his head on Jack's shoulder and snuggled some more.

"Whatchadoin _now?_ " Jack asked pleasantly.

"Keeping your neck warm for you."

"So selfless in these times of need," Jack sighed admiringly.  "Your hair is tickling my chin.  It's irritating me.  Much like you."

"I like you.  I like this," Daniel said simply.

"Like what?" Jack asked.  This was a well-oiled routine, a game they played like chess, knowing where the other one was going, bluffing, trying to get there first.  "I like you too," he added, meaning it but mostly buying time.  He couldn't just let Daniel win.  There were rules.  Standards.

"Do you like me enough not to tell your Jaffa joke?"

"It's a good joke to those with a sense of humour."

"Sam didn't find it funny at all."

"I rest my case!"

"Jack, it's the lamest joke in the universe, so lame it convulses people with disbelief.  'Is that a symbiote in your pouch or are you just…'"

Jack clapped his hand over Daniel's mouth.  "Your delivery sucks."  He felt a slight, warm pressure against his palm, which instantly had him wondering…nah.

Daniel pulled Jack's hand from his mouth, but kept hold of it.  "I like this," he said again, very directly.  "You don't?"  It was so rare Jack wasn't with him, but this time he could see he was going to have to spell it out.  "Being close."  He gave Jack's hand a gentle squeeze, smiling when Jack automatically returned the pressure, then he slid his arm across Jack's still enviably flat belly and settled again, hand idly soothing and stroking.

"I'm not sure I…" Jack began, disconcerted.

"I like being close to you."  Daniel rubbed his head under Jack's chin.  "How do you feel about that?" he asked diffidently.

"Daniel!" Jack's exasperation snuffed against his hair.

"I get it," Daniel acknowledged, "not the proper guy thing to ask."

"Exactly."

"I'm more interested in the improper guy thing," Daniel said boldly, blurting it right out, his heart beating so fast he felt sick, his face and body flaming as he waited breathlessly for Jack to answer him.

"Are you…"

"Coming on to you?  Yes."  Daniel thought it came out in a squeak but this was apparently the best he could do.  He'd never attempted to seduce an Air Force colonel before.  Or indeed anyone.  He thought he was doing okay so far.  Some cards were on the table and Jack wasn't freaking out or hitting him.

"Have you ever…"

"Yes."

"How do you know what I was going to ask?"  Jack demanded, totally thrown.

"I know."

Jack glared down at the silky hair tickling his chin, hooked his fingers under Daniel's chin and tilted his face.  He wasn't really surprised to see Daniel looking both stubborn and scared shitless.  "You've had sex with a man?" he asked slowly, not sure what he was supposed to be feeling, saying.  He was usually sure.  He'd had offers before, when he was younger.  He was sure.  The answer was always 'no'.  This was Daniel asking, though, and Jack wasn't sure of anything.

"Does it matter?" Daniel asked him intensely.

"Yes."

Daniel's vivid face wrenched.

Looking into wounded eyes, Jack realised just how bad that had sounded, that he'd hurt Daniel.  "It matters if it means you know what you're doing now," he blurted.  "I mean…I'm not sure what I mean.  I just don’t want you thinking I'm some kind of scary-repressed closet homophobe!  Because I'm not.  I'm secure in my masculinity."

"Thanks for sharing."

"You can be a sarcastic little shit when you put your mind to it."

"I'd love to say I learned it from you."

"I didn't mean you weren't secure in _your_ \- " Jack bit the words off, frustrated.  He was only trying to say that he was cool with anything Daniel chose to tell him.  "You can trust me," he snapped.  "You could tell me anything.  You know that."  A shy look was all the answer he needed as some of the tension melted from Daniel's taut frame.

"You're not freaking out," Daniel observed, a little hope sneaking in.  "At least, not in the way I expected."

"No.  And no, I don't know why!" Jack answered before Daniel could ask.  "Or maybe I do.  It's because it's you."  He couldn't stop trusting Daniel just because he didn't know what he was doing or where they were going with this.  He couldn't hurt Daniel either, so he was going to have to play this hand he'd been dealt.

"May I kiss you?" Daniel asked with incongruous courtesy.  "Or is that not a guy thing?"

It was a guy thing to be the one to make the first move, but it was more their thing to meet half way, which worked out fine.  Daniel's warm generous mouth pressed softly to Jack's, then moved as quickly away.

Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably and held Daniel tighter.

"I know you're attracted to me, Jack," Daniel said gently.

"That's more than I know," Jack fired at him, more harshly than he meant.

"Sublimation," Daniel observed clinically, not quite disguising his own unwilling sympathy.

"Both of us?"  Jack shook his head at the stupid question.  "What am I talking about?  You climbed in here to seduce me!"

Daniel suppressed an urge to ask if it was working and went with the truth, which always worked pretty good for them.  "I climbed in here mostly because I didn't want to freeze to death on Planet Meat Locker," he said apologetically.

"Oh," Jack replied coldly.

"You're impossible!"

"Lose, lose," Jack complacently agreed, some of his familiar insouciance insinuating into the sarcasm.

Daniel surged up and kissed him again.

Jack's hands shoved at his shoulders, holding him away.  "Daniel…" he breathed, not able to squeeze another word out, not acceptance or rejection.

"You want to, but you can't," Daniel recognised dully.

Daniel pulled away, which Jack didn't like.  He didn't like that at all.  He hated having other people make up his mind for him so he pulled Daniel right back to him.  Daniel wound up sprawled on top of him, no way Jack was having that, so he expertly flipped Daniel onto his ass, Jack's weight satisfyingly pinning him flat.

With Jack so close, strong body stretched out the length of him, Daniel got hard, balls-aching hard and trembling, in moments.  Above him, Jack's eyes widened, then narrowed, then widened again.

"Don't tell me what I can't!" Jack hissed, he guessed predictably.  Then he showed Daniel what he could.  He took Daniel's mouth in a punishing kiss, plunging between eagerly parting lips to stroke down over the silken rasp of his tongue.  Not shy at all, Daniel thrust vehemently against him, his fingers hooking cruelly round Jack's neck to hold him right here, where Daniel wanted him.

It was a complete fuck in the head, Daniel wanting him.  No doubt he did, though.  He wasn't hiding it.  One long leg was wrapped around Jack's, Daniel's hips pushing achingly up into his.  He wished Daniel didn't know him so well, better than he let him know himself because it was too damn long since he felt this blood rush and he didn't want to get hard for Daniel.

He rarely got what he wanted.

His body was pounding as he ground his mouth into Daniel's and he couldn't help himself, when Daniel's fingers curved over his buttocks and rocked him, he went with it, went with Daniel, rocking and rubbing compulsively into the answering hardness beneath him, losing it with those moist, greedy noises Daniel was making into his mouth as he ate Jack's tongue.

With the last dregs of his self-control, Jack wrenched away to tumble wheezing onto his back, Daniel following, kissing and licking at his throat and jaw, long fingers slipping between Jack's legs to rub persuasively over the straining bulge at his crotch.  He trapped Daniel's hand there.  "Tell me about the guy!" he demanded.  It was important.  He had to know what this was, where this came from, before they couldn't get back from it.  "Please," he said more softly.

"He was the supervisor of a dig while I was at UCLA," Daniel said.

"How old?!"

"I was nineteen," Daniel said reassuringly, not mistaking the cause of Jack's urgency.

"And he was…"

"Early thirties, I think," Daniel muttered, frowning.  "Get that look off your face, Jack.  He was nice, one of the kindest and most generous people I've ever known, and a great teacher.  He had time for everybody."

"Especially hot young students," Jack sniped.

"His partner died eighteen months before we met," Daniel said steadily, "killed by a drunk driver who left him to die in the road.  They'd been together since college and Allan - he was still grieving."  He looked seriously at Jack.  "It was very uncomplicated, Jack, and a good time for us both. I had some issues with intimacy," he admitted, blushing.  "In school, in college, even, a lot of people figured the poor little foster kid was easy meat, but I'm not the kind to do anything for a hug.  I'm not that needy, or that casual."

That was the answer Jack was waiting for and it made it even harder for him to think.  He guessed Daniel meant this, he had to, there was no way they could make love and get back from it.  Daniel shook off his hand, reaching with unsteady fingers to unbutton Jack's BDUs.  As he pushed the fabric aside, Jack's cock sprang free, thumping into Daniel's waiting palm.  Jack moaned low in his throat, literally squirming as Daniel held him, sensitive fingertips stroking sensuously over his slick, heated skin.

"I was a virgin," Daniel went on, smiling a little.  "Allan took me to a hotel in Luxor and made love to me all afternoon in a big brass bed.  He was patient and gentle, and he wanted me so much."  He looked at Jack, the flush mounting high in his cheeks, hips writhing as he fought the urge to fuck Daniel's hand and failed to catch his breath.  Right now, he wasn't sure Jack was patient or gentle, but Daniel loved him, and trust was part of that.  "Allan was very passionate.  We were good for one another, Jack.  Promise," he whispered.

Jack nodded jerkily.  "I'm not casual either."

"I know."

"Never been with a guy."  Jack reached for Daniel's BDUs, yanking the buttons open without finesse to pull Daniel's cock free.

Daniel gasped, shuddering as Jack's hard, heavy hand pumped him.

"Never held another man's cock.  I always wanted the Air Force.  Always."

"And now?" Daniel asked shakily.

"I want you."

Jack's voice was breaking and Daniel was moving on instinct, to hold him, to reassure.  As he rolled on top of Jack, he was pulled down, the strong mouth grinding over his, Jack moaning out and both of them shaking as their straining cocks kissed and stroked.  He pushed Jack's ridiculous woollen hat off, freeing the sleek grey hair.  His gloating fingers barely touched the smooth strands when Jack was on him, tearing down the zipper on his jacket, shoving it off his shoulders, letting a blast of frigid air into the sleeping bag.  Daniel gasped as Jack tugged then on his T-shirt, pulling it up and over his head to toss it out after the jacket.

"Can we make love?" Daniel asked urgently.

"I just ripped your clothes off.  How much more of a 'yes' do you need?"

They both sat up and got naked, shivering as they shed their clothes and the cold struck bitterly at bare flesh.  Daniel scrabbled for his pack, thankful their mission to Planet Meat Locker  meant one good thing.  He had a big old tub of Vaseline with him.  His lips would just have to chap.  He slid back down into the sleeping bag and stretched out against Jack's warm side, feeling a little better when Jack put his arms around him.  He reached up and cupped Jack's jaw.  "What do you want?" he asked gravely.

"I don't know."

Daniel buried his face in Jack's shoulder, ecstatically breathing him in, soap and sweat, the musk of arousal.  He licked and kissed the hot, smooth skin, biting at the sharp ridge of Jack's collarbone.  It took him a time or two to get the lid off the Vaseline, then he warmed a palmful to slick heat between his hands.  He took Jack's cock in his hand, his palm sliding easily as he stroked slowly, fascinated by the pulse of blood throbbing against his fingers.  "You want this?" he asked, rolling closer, his cock trapped against Jack's thigh.

"Yes!" Jack grated.  He fumbled behind Daniel for the Vaseline, scooped out a generous dollop, turned onto his side so they were facing one another, then reached determinedly for Daniel's cock.

The shock of cold on the sensitised flesh arched Daniel's back and the fevered swipe of Jack's tongue over his nipple kept him there.  He hugged Jack around the shoulders, holding him close as they masturbated one another.  He delicately touched each of Jack's balls in turn, slipping his finger beneath to lift and rub them tenderly with his palm.

Jack quivered from head to foot, his cock jerking as he reached blindly for Daniel's mouth.  He opened to Daniel with a sigh, sucking his eager tongue into his mouth to chew on it.  It took a nudge of Daniel's hips to make him remember that he had urgent business to attend to.

The soft squeezing pressure drove Daniel crazy as Jack rubbed every inch of him, thumb firmly pressing into the head time and again as Daniel shuddered ecstatically, warm pleasure rippling through his body.  He hoped he was doing this for Jack, that they were both feeling this much.

"Tighter," Jack ordered, the quake in his belly too much for him.  Daniel obligingly closed his fist to pump Jack's cock in time to each erratic thrust of his hips.  He was so turned on, by Daniel's supple strength and nearness, by his smell and his sweat, the avid tongue pulsing deep in Jack's mouth.  He liked the hard weight and demanding heat of Daniel's cock in his hand, the easy roll of Daniel's hips as he got off on what Jack was doing for him.

He wondered if Daniel had any idea how weird this was for him.  It was wrong, against all the rules he'd lived his life by, all the limits he'd set himself.  That didn't stop it feeling good, feeling right.  His body was gorged and shaking with sensation, spiking sharp now, low in his belly.  The tremor in his thighs told him he was close, his ass was clenching.  He couldn't tear his gaze away from Daniel's blinding pleasure as he came, shooting his load in slow, voluptuous pulses over Jack's belly, while Jack stared and stared, drowning in those eyes.

Daniel squeezed Jack's balls, his body spasmed and he came hard, stifling his shout in the hollow of Daniel's throat.  He was blind for a time, lying still, aware only of heat and comfort, the stroke of soothing hands and the unsteady beat of Daniel's racing heart.  He'd never been held just this way, never been able to rest, not like this.  He'd never been with anyone as strong as he was, as sure.  Daniel didn't seem to feel his weight or the sticky mess smearing their bellies and thighs.  He didn't pull a face at the scent of sweat and semen, heavy in the still-cold, stale air.  He just wanted to hold Jack, have him sleep.

Daniel wasn't asking, freeing Jack to give, to take a risk.  "I don't know why," he said reluctantly, looking edgily down at the rumpled, silky hair, then quickly away when Daniel glanced up questioningly.  "This started out so wrong."

"Wrong?"  After his pained whisper, Daniel went very still, his heart hammering against Jack's chest.

"I've never been with a guy.  Never needed sex badly enough to do it," Jack explained awkwardly.  "I'm not saying I had a problem with it, just that it was wrong for me.  Er…I don't think that came out right.  What I'm trying to say…"  Make that failing to say. "I don't feel weird about this anymore."  God, he hoped that was enough.  This was like pulling teeth.  "It was good, Daniel.  You and me, together, we're good.  It felt…"

"Jack?" Daniel whispered again.

Jack stroked Daniel's hair, trying to smooth the wayward strands.  "It was right," he said simply.  "It was you."

Now Daniel started shaking, losing it, holding onto Jack so tight.  Jack couldn't manage to make anything out from the rushed, insistent murmur, so he just held Daniel as close he could, helping him ride out this sudden storm, doing what he could to let Daniel know he was with him.

"Don't regret this, Jack," Daniel asked with quiet dignity, nuzzling a kiss into his throat, smiling as Jack hugged him.

"I don't think I could," Jack promised, tucking the sleeping bag more securely around the slim shoulders.

"You kept me waiting long enough," Daniel complained.

As Daniel warmed to his theme, it became apparent there were a large number of ways Jack had been annoying him intensely, including being gratuitously gorgeous.  Unfortunately Daniel was dog-tired and in the middle of an entertaining accusation about Jack's inconvenient inability to buy a clue, he fell asleep.

Jack was okay with that.  It was a Daniel thing.

FINIS


End file.
